1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquor bottle, and particularly to a decanter which can provide a buffer effect upon decanting a liquor.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
In the conventional liquor bottle, a passage is provided between the neck portion and the inner chamber for filling and decanting a liquor; after the bottle is filled with liquor, the neck passage will be closed with a cork. The neck passage is substantially a straight passage, and it can facilitate filling the bottle with a liquor, but it also has a drawback, i.e., when decanting a liquor out, it is subject to over flowing the liquor in case of the bottle being set at a larger angle.